


L'armonia di un tocco

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cloak and Dagger - Alternative Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Multiple, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, VLDValentine, che quindi sarebbe una, ma senza un granché da combattere because you know, mi disp, un sacco di roba cattolica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: E poi erano rimasti a riva. Keith sdraiato sulla schiena, che tossiva l'acqua che aveva bevuto, muovendo di lato la testa. Lance sdraiato sulla pancia, metà faccia piena di sabbia attaccata, e cercando di riprendere fiato. E i loro mignoli intrecciati, mentre il lago tornava un lago, senza nulla di prezioso dentro. Non la giacca di Lance, non il ciondolo di Keith.“Non farlo più” aveva sussurrato Lance, senza fiato, arricciando il mignolo intorno a quello di Keith. “Ti prego, non rifarlo mai più.”O, Lance e Keith ottengono dei poteri complementari, non se ne rendono conto per un po', poi se ne rendono conto e i poteri fanno: "Uhmm, visto che ci avete messo così tanto a capire che avete dei poteri, sapete che vi dico?, non vi potete toccare." O qualcosa del genere.





	L'armonia di un tocco

**Author's Note:**

> Buon San Valentino a tutti, ma a Becky un po' di più...?
> 
> In effetti, sono io la sua Secret Valentine (e mi dispiace tanto), e ho letto nella email di richieste, che le piacciono le AU. Io adoro le AU. Scriverei solo AU. Farei di tutto per un po' più di AU nel mondo. E nel form di limiti e richieste Becky ha fatto un esempio di Avengers!AU. (Seguendo la pagina su FB, Becky's Stuff, e non so perché, mentre lo scrivo mi sembro una stalker, ho visto che c'era qualcosa degli Avengers e) esattamente nel periodo in cui ho iniziato a scrivere per San Valentino, ho finito di vedere Cloak and Dagger, in cui loro due sono praticamente anime gemelle che condividono i poteri complementari eccetera eccetera. E ho pensato, uhmm, perché no?
> 
> Quindi spero che mi potrai perdonare, che la storia ti piaccia, di non averti fatto aspettare troppo per il fluff (ma il fluff come il porn deve essere guadagnato, cit)... e che tu mi possa perdonare.

# L'armonia di un tocco

> Le cose sono unite da legami invisibili. Non puoi cogliere un fiore senza turbare una stella.  
>  ( **Galileo Galilei)**

  
  
**1.**  
**28 Agosto 2009,**  
**(Campo Estivo Alegria, Lago Alegria)**  
**New Orleans, Louisiana, USA**  
  
La prima volta che si sono toccati, erano così piccoli e così inutili da cancellare il ricordo come si fa con un qualsiasi saluto di un estraneo per strada, o di un pranzo insipido servito alla mensa della scuola. La prima volta che si sono toccati, erano così presi dal poter tornare a respirare, terrorizzati da quel bagliore che veniva dal fondo del lago, che non se ne sono nemmeno resi conto.  
  
Keith non ricordava certo il viso di Lance, la prima volta che si sono toccati. O almeno. Non lo ricordava così bene. Non era una persona così importante, per lui.  
  
Era stato per chiedere aiuto.  
  
Keith si era buttato nel lago, per motivi che ora non ricorda, ma che dovevano avere a che fare con una sfida, o con qualcosa -forse aveva perso qualcosa e lo voleva recuperare. O forse aveva solo deciso di essere abbastanza grande per potersi buttare in un lago in piena notte. L'ultima non gli sembra una buona teoria. Ma ricorda, sì, ricorda perfettamente la sensazione di gelo sulla pelle, i capelli sollevarsi, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si immergeva e sentiva quella sensazione di freddo alla radice dei capelli. Ricorda quanto era difficile vedere qualcosa sott'acqua. E ricorda che doveva tornare spesso in superficie, perché il freddo gli faceva perdere velocemente il respiro e sentiva il suo cuore battere in fretta, forte forte, sempre più forte. Saliva in superficie, prendeva aria e poi tornava di nuovo giù. Sì, doveva aver perso qualcosa. La stava cercando disperatamente nel buio. E poi qualcosa… Doveva aver messo la mano da qualche parte in cui non doveva metterla. Non riusciva più a tornare in superficie. E il cuore continuava a battere forte, sempre più in fretta, e Keith aveva perso il respiro con così tanta fretta da nemmeno rendersene conto. Non riusciva a liberare la mano.  
  
Non doveva entrare in acqua. Al campo dicevano che lì c'era una donna morta, che si palesava e poi portava via gli uomini, affogandoli. Keith non doveva entrare in acqua. Nessuna donna è mai affogata in quel lago. Non era un lago normale. Ma...  
  
Lance ricorda che cosa Keith volesse riprendere. Era un ciondolo a forma di goccia, che gli aveva regalato sua madre, forse, forse il tipo che dice essere suo fratello, forse suo padre. Era un ciondolo importante e Keith aveva pianto quando Lance glielo aveva strappato dal collo e lo aveva buttato nel lago. Era stata una reazione così infantile che Lance, al ricordarla, se ne vergogna immensamente. Ma Keith aveva strappato in due il disegno di Lance e non aveva chiesto scusa. Non lo aveva fatto apposta. Ma non aveva nemmeno chiesto scusa e, quando Lance glielo aveva fatto notare, aveva riso. E lo aveva ferito. E Lance non ha mai saputo come reagire alle persone che lo feriscono. Aveva buttato il ciondolo nel lago e aveva visto Keith togliersi la maglietta e buttarsi nel lago, e risalire, immergersi e risalire di nuovo per prendere fiato. Si immergeva. Risaliva. E ogni volta Lance si sentiva peggio per quello che aveva fatto. Mentre Keith s'immergeva e risaliva, s'immergeva e... Poi non era più risalito.  
  
C'era il divieto nel campo. Non ci si doveva fare il bagno nel lago. Era una regola nuova e nessuno sapeva perché fosse così importante seguirla. Né Lance né Keith ci avevano pensato ai tempi. Avevano solo agito. Col senno di poi, dopo tutti questi anni, la loro vita sarebbe stata diversa se quella notte non avessero litigato. Forse. Ma tutti sono bravi a giudicare dopo. Ai tempi -ai tempi era bello, o indifferente, rompere le regole, non certo una nota di demerito nelle loro gerarchie infantili.  
  
Keith non risaliva in superficie e Lance si era buttato nel lago, per poterlo riportare a riva. C'era un bagliore nel fondo del lago, si era acceso nel momento stesso in cui Lance era entrato in acqua e gli aveva permesso di vedere Keith. Keith che aveva un polso incastrato tra delle rocce e che sembrava non avere più aria, mentre delle bollicine lo circondavano.  
  
Il lago era abbastanza profondo. Lance era abbastanza bravo a nuotare. E Keith era abbastanza in pericolo, per questo aveva allungato la mano verso Lance, e Lance aveva fatto la stessa identica cosa.  
  
Mentre provavano a raggiungersi -qualcosa. La mano di Keith si era illuminata. Il bagliore in acqua, quella luce che aveva guidato Lance verso le rocce in cui si trovava Keith, era lui. La luce lo aveva avvolto e l'acqua che lo circondava era diventata così luminosa da accecare Lance. E l'acqua intorno a Lance -la mano di Lance non emanava luce ma buio. Oscurità. E tutta l'acqua intorno a lui era stata privata di ogni luce, era stata -era stata privata di ogni colore.  
  
Keith non ha avuto il tempo di pensarci troppo. Non riusciva a liberarsi. Non poteva respirare. Lance non sembrava riuscire a raggiungere la sua mano e non aveva aria. Non aveva aria non respirava più non aveva aria non resp-…  
  
Lance si era spinto in avanti e aveva afferrato la mano di Keith, per tirarlo via dai sassi trai quali aveva infilato la mano.  
  
E nel momento in cui si erano toccati, c'era stata una specie di implosione. La luce era anche dove c'era l'oscurità e l'oscurità dove c'era la luce e la mano di Keith si era sfilata dalle rocce, mentre Lance lo tirava via, cercava di farli risalire in superficie e la luce e l'oscurità intorno a loro si sembrava equilibrare.  
  
Lance non ricorda come sia arrivato a riva. Non ricorda di aver gattonato sulla sabbia, con ancora Keith dietro, come peso morto, con gli occhi chiusi. Non ricorda quel bruciore ai polmoni tipici di quando stai per annegare. Non ricorda nemmeno di aver tossito. Ricorda però che Keith era sdraiato a pancia in su e che aveva cercato la sua mano, aveva intrecciato i loro mignoli insieme e gli aveva mostrato il ciondolo nel pugno della mano ferita.  
  
E poi erano rimasti a riva. Keith sdraiato sulla schiena, che tossiva l'acqua che aveva bevuto, muovendo di lato la testa. Lance sdraiato sulla pancia, metà faccia piena di sabbia attaccata, e cercando di riprendere fiato. E i loro mignoli intrecciati, mentre il lago tornava un lago, senza nulla di prezioso dentro. Non la giacca di Lance, non il ciondolo di Keith.  
  
“Non farlo più” aveva sussurrato Lance, senza fiato, arricciando il mignolo intorno a quello di Keith. “Ti prego, non rifarlo mai più.”  
  
Questo è il loro prologo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**2.**  
**31 Ottobre 2017,**  
**(Chiesa di San Tommaso),**  
**New Orleans, Louisiana, USA**  
  
La seconda volta che si sono toccati, aveva bruciato.  
  
Aveva bruciato letteralmente, la loro pelle sembrava bruciare e aveva fatto male, non si erano più voluti toccare. Era stato in una chiesa sconsacrata e Keith aveva un brufolo sul mento, che gli faceva male quando lo sfiorava. Lance aveva i pantaloni che gli arrivavano a malapena alle caviglie perché cresceva ad un ritmo così veloce che la mamma aveva deciso che gli avrebbe preso i pantaloni o troppo grandi o troppo corti. Non c'era una via di mezzo. Ed erano proprio brutti, Lance ride sempre, quando guarda le loro foto di quel periodo. Beh. Non esiste adolescente che sia socialmente bello, no? Keith vorrebbe poterle bruciare quelle stupide foto. Per quale motivo si sono fotografati durante quel periodo? Ed era buio. La notte del loro secondo tocco era quasi completamente buio, c'era della luce che entrava dalle vetrate e si erano guardati, spaventati, come tanti anni prima.  
  
Era stato per poter vedere qualcosa che si erano toccati, anche se non lo avevano capito fino a molto tempo dopo. Nessuno dei due è mai stato troppo profondo e nessuno dei due cerca dei segni dove non dovrebbero esserci segni. Era sfuggito loro il messaggio segreto dell'Universo, il simbolismo, cose che se ci fosse una divinità che si stava divertendo a scrivere la loro storia, si sarebbe sentita offesa al vedere la mancanza di spirito d'osservazione da parte dei suoi protagonisti.  
  
Se si dovesse dare un inizio alla loro storia, però, dovrebbe essere questo: quando Lance aveva spinto il portone della chiesa sconsacrata e si era guardato intorno, lanciando uno sguardo alle sue spalle, dove Veronica, sua sorella maggiore, continuava a ripetergli di andare, di entrare, con dei movimenti delle mani e delle braccia. E Lance aveva sospirato, infilandosi tra le mura dell'edificio ormai decadente e aveva pregato nella sua testa che non ci fosse qualche animale selvaggio lì dentro.  
  
Nessun procione, per favore. I procioni fanno paura.  
  
Era stato immerso nel buio, quando il portone si era chiuso alle sue spalle, con un tonfo sordo. Non aveva motivo di stare lì, se non il mantenere il suo orgoglio intatto e non toccato dalle prese in giro di sua sorella maggiore. E una sorella maggiore trova sempre un motivo per prenderti in giro quindi, se si fosse voluto tirare indietro -no. Non sarebbe tornato indietro. Teneva la mano sul muro. Non sarebbe tornato indietro. Assolutamente no. Aveva preso un respiro profondo e chiuso gli occhi, nella speranza che, una volta aperti, si potessero abituare al buio, magari per non inciampare, una volta che avrebbe trovato il coraggio di di addentrarsi per la navata. Perché lui non sarebbe tornato indietro. No. E il cuore gli batteva forte, tappandogli quasi le orecchie con il suo pompare sangue e il respiro corto e...  
  
La Chiesa di San Tommaso era stata una chiesa importante, per la città. Il simbolo della città, che veniva distrutta e ricostruita, distrutta e ricostruita. Lance è stato battezzato qui. Il prete lo aveva preso tra le braccia, gli aveva fatto cadere sulla fronte dell'acqua santa e poi l'aveva rimesso tra le braccia dei suoi genitori, portandoli tutti e tre sotto la statua della Vergine Maria. Lance non può ricordare tutto questo, ovviamente, era un neonato, ma ci sono delle foto. Lui, con gli occhi ancora socchiusi e le manine chiuse in due minuscoli pugni, tutti i suoi fratelli e i suoi genitori sorridenti. E una delle cose che raccontava sempre abuela era che il prete aveva raccontato qualcosa che doveva ricordare a tutti loro i cicli di nascita e morte, la morte che fa parte della nascita e altre cose molto suggestive che hanno annoiato Lance a morte.  
  
L'ultima funzione che è stata celebrata nella Chiesa di San Tommaso, prima degli affitti agli ortodossi e poi ai protestanti, era stata la messa del Mercoledì delle Ceneri. E questa invece sì, Lance la ricorda perfettamente. Don Lorenzo che faceva il segno della croce sulla sua fronte e c'era quel forte odore di incenso, che lo aveva fatto starnutire. Anche quella volta c'era stato un discorso sulla morte, che è parte della vita, e della vita, che è parte della morte. Sull'equilibrio. San Tommaso aveva molto a che fare con la morte, a pensarci bene. (E Luke... quel bambino...) Poi, questa chiesa è diventata un altro tipo di chiesa, la statua della Vergine è stata rimossa e poi -poi tutti avevano abbandonato quest'edificio, perché non andava bene per niente, per nessuna comunità, religiosa o non. Rimaneva solo la facciata marrone e le vetrate colorate. Una forma senza un contenuto. Un corpo senza un'anima. Forse per questo gli abitanti della città dovevano riempirla di leggende.  
  
Lance aveva sospirato, con ancora con gli occhi chiusi e la mano appoggiata sulla parete. Gli sudavano le ascelle, sentiva le guance ardere, e non riusciva a concentrarsi su niente che non fosse il pensiero che sarebbe morto. C'era stato un rumore dall'abside, o lì intorno. Perfetto. Uhm. Okay. Lance aveva chiuso gli occhi con più forza e si era concentrato sul suo respiro. Dentro. Fuori. Respira. Non poteva tornare indietro. Inspira. Espira. Non ci poteva essere nulla di troppo strano dentro la chiesa. Lui ci era cresciuto là dentro. Più o meno. Non poteva succedergli niente di brutto lì dentro. Forse. Perché era questo quello che dicevano sempre gli adulti.  
  
Quando aveva avuto il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, era stato quasi accecato dalla luce che entrava dalle finestre. I colori che le vetrate proiettavano verso l'interno lo avevano sempre distratto, e non si era mai preso il disturbo di guardare a loro direttamente. Era quello che aveva intenzione di fare, con gli occhi semichiusi e la mano sopra la fronte. Ma aveva visto, quella sera, una figura muoversi, per poi rimanere immobile, guardando dritto verso di lui. Un'ombra. Una persona. Un ragazzo, coi capelli lunghi, un giaccone enorme sulle spalle, che continuava a fare cose strane con le dita.  
  
“Ehi” aveva chiamato Lance, staccandosi finalmente dalla parete, cercando di arrivare al ragazzo, che non si era mosso. Lance si era comunque maledetto nello stesso momento in cui aveva aperto bocca perché, ugh, anche se fosse, cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? _Anche tu qui per una prova di coraggio? Hai una sorella che ti darebbe il tormento se ti arrendessi e tornassi indietro? C'è qualcuno ad aspettarti fuori? Io in questo momento -so che non dovrei avere paura, ma ho abbastanza paura. Se fossimo in due..._ “In due la paura viene dimezzata” aveva detto ad alta voce, facendo un passo in avanti. “Forse” aveva aggiunto in un borbottio intimorito.  
  
L'ombra era rimasta in silenzio. Forse aveva inclinato la testa. Ti prego, pregava Lance nella sua mente. La sua voce nella testa stava praticamente gridando, _ti prego, ti prego, ti scongiuro, non essere niente di sovrannaturale o non potrei sopravvivere a una cosa del genere. Potrei davvero morire qui_. Ma non per questo era tornato indietro. Aveva, finalmente, qualcosa da raggiungere e...  
  
C'è molto da dire sulla chiesa di San Tommaso. La leggenda del fantasma che aveva infestato la chiesa e non aveva permesso agli ortodossi e ai protestanti di eseguire lì le loro funzioni, ad esempio. Si potrebbe parlare della campana, che suona da sola, due volte al giorno, chissà come, chissà perché. Si potrebbe parlare anche delle benedizioni che si sono provate a fare, di quanta acqua santa sia stata versata su questi pavimenti, o dei componimenti che compaiono intorno alle mura, pietre lisce, perfette, una sopra l'altra, a creare delle piccole sculture che non sanno di umano. Ma c'è una storia che continua a ripetersi ancora e ancora in quella navata e che vede come protagonista Lance.  
  
Lance che il giorno del suo battesimo era portato tra le braccia di sua mamma, che, quando aveva attraversato la navata, era inciampata sulle sue stesse scarpe. Lance che ha preso la prima comunione a otto anni e, quando ha attraversato la navata, è inciampato sui suoi stessi piedi.  
  
Lance che quando aveva cercato di raggiungere quel ragazzo-ombra lungo la navata della chiesa sconsacrata di San Tommaso, era inciampato sui suoi stessi piedi e stava per cadere sul pavimento di faccia.  
  
Ma che è stato afferrato dal ragazzo, giusto in tempo. Per rendersi conto che avrebbe fatto meno male cadere per terra sbattendo sul naso, visto che, nel momento in cui questo ragazzo lo ha toccato sulla pancia, Lance aveva sentito tutti i suoi organi bruciare, come se si stessero corrodendo, come se quel ragazzo gli avesse appena dato fuoco. E poi, quella stessa energia che bruciava tra loro due, li aveva scaraventati negli angoli opposti della navata. Gettati contro le pareti, forse sarebbero arrivati anche più lontani, se non fossero stati in un posto chiuso.  
  
E loro si erano guardati. Terrorizzati. Confusi. La mano di quel ragazzo brillava. Le mani. Le mani che brillavano, gli illuminavano il viso e quando aveva alzato lo sguardo, e i loro occhi si sono incontrati di nuovo -qualcosa aveva tolto il respiro di Lance, e non era stato certo il bruciore alla pancia. C'era stato qualcosa. Qualcosa nell'aria. Qualcosa che gli ha detto che c'era un legame, che c'era qualcosa che non li avrebbe lasciati allontanare. Non più. Era successo qualcosa d'importante. Ma soprattutto... Lance aveva assottigliato lo sguardo, facendo un passo in avanti.  
  
“Keith?” aveva chiamato, e avrebbe voluto dire di più, certo, avrebbe voluto iniziare a parlare e a fare domande e -c'erano decisamente tante cose che avrebbe voluto sapere, una delle quali era che cosa ci stesse facendo nella chiesa di San Tommaso Keith Kogane. Lo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque, anche a chilometri di distanza.  
  
Le mani di Keith avevano smesso di brillare, però. Lance non riusciva più a vederlo tra il buio. E...  
  
Lance e Keith non si vedevano da anni. Otto, per la precisione. Dopo il campo estivo avevano semplicemente lasciato che la vita si mettesse in mezzo. Erano piccoli. Le amicizie, o rivalità, di quando si è bambini fioriscono e sfioriscono velocemente, non c'era molto che si potesse fare. E si erano rincontrati nel modo più stupido e meno romantico del mondo, ma durante una delle feste più romantiche del mondo, questo sì.  
  
Halloween.  
  
Chi non vorrebbe incontrare la sua anima gemella ad Halloween? Magari vestiti da zombie, con il trucco pesante e le mani caramellate dai tanti dolcetti che si sono scartati la notte? Il sogno di tutta una vita. E se Lance è sarcastico quando dice cose del genere, Keith non lo è per niente. Uno dei loro tanti equilibri della vita.  
  
Ma Keith, quella sera, era scappato via, quindi la verità è che, a questo punto, chi abbia ragione e chi torto non ha importanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**3.**~~  
**14-15 Novembre 2017,**  
**(Chiesa di San Tommaso),**  
**¿New Orleans, Louisiana, USA?**  
  
La terza volta che si sono toccati -forse non si sono toccati fisicamente, ma c'entrava qualcosa l'anima e altre cose metafisiche e filosofiche e che non avrebbero dovuto avere tanta importanza, secondo loro. La terza volta che si sono toccati -probabilmente non si sono toccati per davvero.  
  
Keith si era addormentato nella vecchia chiesa di San Tommaso, coprendosi con la vecchia giacca che aveva rubato la notte in cui aveva rischiato di affogare nel lago Alegria. Si era addormentato, con le ginocchia strette contro il petto, che erano scivolate verso il pavimento e con la bocca leggermente aperta, qualche giorno dopo Halloween. E l'ultimo suo ricordo cosciente di quella giornata, era stato lui, che si era seduto sul suo sacco a pelo e -non pensava che qualcuno entrasse nella vecchia chiesa. Quindi aveva solo lasciato andare ginocchia e testa e tutto era diventato buio.  
  
Per poi diventare tutto bianco.  
  
Keith aveva aperto e chiuso gli occhi, per abituarsi all'accecante luce del posto in cui si trova. Doveva essere un sogno. Ovviamente. E, abbassando lo sguardo, guardando i suoi piedi scalzi, Keith si era reso conto di trovarsi su una spiaggia piena di sabbia fina. Si era inginocchiato, e poi aveva fatto passare una mano sul terreno, per vedere la sabbia cadere dalle sue mani, tanti granelli alla volta, come se fosse -acqua. Keith non aveva mai visto una spiaggia con la sabbia così fina. Solo pietre. E quando la sua mano non aveva contenuto più niente, se non qualche granello che si era appiccicato al palmo della mano era rimasto a fissare l'ombra bianca cher era rimasta sul polso. Non aveva mai visto sabbia così. Non aveva mai toccato sabbia del genere. Si era chiesto, allora, in un ragionamento troppo lucido, perché tutto questo fosse solo un sogno, come potesse star sognando una spiaggia tropicale. Lui. Lui che non adora il mare, o l'acqua, o quell'idea che vendono nelle cartoline per convincere i turisti che le isole sono solo mare.  
  
C'erano delle voci. Si era alzata una brezza leggera e, vicino a Keith, in piedi, si era materializzato qualcuno.  
  
Lance, con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, guardava il mare.  
  
Keith aveva ancora un ginocchio a terra. Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Lance, ed era rimasto a guardarlo, senza capire, mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia. La luce era ancora troppo accecante. Lance non gli appariva come una persona nella sua interezza, ma come una macchia di luce, troppo chiaro, con i colori troppo poco definiti. Guardandosi le mani, Keith si era reso conto che nemmeno lui sembrava essere poi così reale. Troppa illuminazione, troppo bianco. Non capiva che cosa stesse succedendo.  
  
Aveva seguito lo sguardo di Lance, verso il mare. Verso le voci.  
  
C'erano due tavoli in mezzo al mare. Uno era più alto e più verso il mare, l'altro più basso e verso riva. Le onde bagnavano le quattro gambe di legno e c'erano delle persone. Persone sedute ai tavoli, che non sembravano rendersi conto di trovarsi in mezzo all'acqua, con i piedi bagnati e vestiti umidi. Ridevano. Stavano -stavano mangiando qualcosa, forse del riso. E c'era una divisione, certo, il tavolo dei bambini e il tavolo degli adulti. E c'era un altro Lance, vestito completamente di bianco, che puliva il viso di una bambina con le trecce, che non faceva altro che ridere e muoversi avanti e indietro, per scappare dalle sue cure.  
  
Keith aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, sbattuto le palpebre e controllato che Lance si trovasse ancora accanto a lui. E, in effetti, un Lance, con i jeans e un sorriso sulle labbra, con i capelli scompigliati dal vento, vicino a lui c'era. E non scompariva, quando l'altro Lance, vestito di bianco, rideva più ad alta voce, attirando l'attenzione di Keith. Rimaneva lì, con il suo mezzo sorriso, contemplando la situazione davanti a lui dall'esterno.  
  
Keith si era alzato in piedi, cercando di togliersi la sabbia dai pantaloni e continuando a guardare quella che aveva immaginato essere la famiglia di Lance mangiare in mezzo al mare. Le voci erano flebili, nascoste dal rumore del vento e dalle onde. Ma sembravano felici. Sì. Sembravano essere la famiglia più felice in questo mondo, una pubblicità di merendine e biscotti. Mancava solo che iniziassero a cantare. Finché Lance Vestito di Bianco non si è alzato in piedi, le onde che gli arrivavano alle ginocchia, un sorriso e le mani aperte. Sembrava star dicendo qualcosa. Ma la sua famiglia non si era girata a guardarlo. E quindi Lance Vestito di Bianco aveva scrollato le spalle e sulle sue spalle erano comparse delle enormi ali bianche, che avevano coperto quasi tutta la visuale del mare.  
  
E le ali avevano iniziato a muoversi, a muovere sempre più aria, perché lui si potesse alzare in volo. Sotto di loro si alzava un vento forte e veloce, che arrivava fino a Keith, facendogli fare un passo indietro e coprirsi gli occhi per proteggersi dalla sabbia. Ma neanche in quel momento la famiglia si era girata a guardare Lance, che aveva tirato fuori i piedi dall'acqua. E si era alzato in volo. In alto. Più in alto. Ancora più in alto. Sempre più in alto. Era diventato un puntino in mezzo al cielo celeste, con ancora troppa luminosità, per lasciarli seguire la traccia che Lance aveva lasciato.  
  
Il vento che aveva creato, era quasi del tutto andato. E il Lance vicino a Keith aveva guardato il Lance Vestito di Bianco volare. “Ho sempre voluto farlo”. Le sue parole non si erano quasi sentite nell'aria, ma erano forti e chiare nella testa di Keith, che si era spaventato, sobbalzando sul posto, portandosi una mano sull'orecchio. E quando Keith si era girato verso il Lance Accanto a Lui, per potergli fare delle domande, Lance Vestito di Bianco era atterrato dolcemente proprio davanti a loro.  
  
E, tra Lance Vestito di Bianco e Keith, si era materializzata un'altra tavola, con una tovaglia a scacchi bianchi e rossi sopra, e un po' di pane. C'erano altre persone, sedute, comparse insieme alla brezza. Un tavolo da sette e tre persone sedute intorno. Una ragazza coi capelli lunghi. Pidge. (Pidge?) E un ragazzo con la fascia trai capelli -Hunk, se non ricorda male. Sì, certo, Hunk. E poi c'era Keith con Lance Vestito di Bianco, seduto accanto a lui. Le sue ali bianche che erano andate svanendo, lentamente.  
  
Keith si era seduto senza pensarci su troppo e, immediatamente, i tre ragazzi avevano iniziato una conversazione inudibile, a cui lui non poteva partecipare. Si passavano il pane, ridevano, dicevano qualcosa, ridevano di nuovo, o scuotevano la testa e Keith non capiva. Queste dovevano essere le speranze di Lance. Si erano trasformate nell'incubo di Keith, che li guardava interagire tra loro e non sapeva -non capiva come doveva rispondere, quando doveva sorridere, quando annuire. Se avrebbe dovuto farlo. Perché sembrava essere così lontano da tutti loro, che hanno sempre avuto un loro modo per comunicare, una loro routine in cui era stato difficile -era il peggior incubo di Keith, che si era mosso nervosamente sulla sedia e aveva cercato Lance che Stava Vicino a Lui qualche minuto prima, alle sue spalle, senza nemmeno sapere che cosa si sarebbe dovuto aspettare come risposta.  
  
E, nel momento in cui Keith aveva cercato Lance coi Jeans, Lance Vestito di Bianco si era girato verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso. Un sorriso dolce. Un sorriso che gli ha visto indossare più volte. In chiesa. Per le strade. Quando compariva improvvisamente davanti a lui in mezzo ai boschi, vicino al lago e chiedeva scusa ancora e ancora, perché non aveva il controllo dei suoi poteri e non importava dove pensasse di andare, i luoghi che cercava di vedere e raggiungere nella sua mente, finiva sempre da Keith. Quando era spaventato, finiva sempre da Keith. Forse funzionava così il teletrasporto. Lance Vestito di Bianco non aveva parlato e non aveva chiesto scusa, almeno, non a parole. Aveva, invece, posato la sua mano su quella di Keith, sul tavolo. È una mossa strana. Era una mossa che Keith non avrebbe potuto immaginare, perché lui e Lance non si sono toccati nella loro vita da adolescenti, non si sono mai potuti nemmeno sfiorare, senza quel bruciore sulla pelle che li allontanava ogni volta. E, ora, Lance Vestito di Bianco aveva fatto scivolare la mano sotto il suo palmo e aveva iniziato a intrecciare le loro dita.  
  
E continuava a sorridere, Lance Vestito di Bianco. Aveva le mani morbide, Lance Vestito di Bianco. Le unghie curate. E sembrava voler dire qualcosa, ma non aveva parlato.  
  
Aveva parlato Lance coi Jeans, invece. Teneva ancora le mani nelle tasche e stava alle sue spalle. Aveva detto: “Ieri non l'ho potuto fare.” Keith aveva girato la testa verso di lui. Lance coi Jeans parlava a voce bassa. Non sembrava volersi far sentire, per qualche ragione. “Speravo di poterlo fare, però. Perché siamo amici, vero? Avevi bisogno di me.”  
  
Keith aveva sentito le sue sopracciglia incurvarsi e una serie di parole volergli uscire dalla bocca. Qualcosa. Voleva dirgli qualcosa, chiedergli di cosa stesse parlando, per quale motivo il giorno prima -era successo qualcosa? Aveva fatto qualcosa che... Lance sperava di poterlo fare. Di potergli prendere la mano?  
  
Le dita di Lance Vestito di Bianco erano morbide, contrastavano il bianco pallido delle dita di Keith, e lo stavano sostenendo. E il Lance Vestito di Bianco era seduto accanto a lui. Lance -il Lance Reale, quello che stava fuori da questo spazio troppo illuminato fatto di speranze e sogni, quel Lance, non si era mai seduto accanto a Keith. Non perché -non c'è un motivo profondo, non lo faceva per evitare di sfiorarsi e farsi del male a vicenda. Si sedeva davanti a lui, di solito. Lo affrontava.  
  
“Lance...” aveva provato a chiamarlo Keith, ma, nel momento stesso in cui le sue parole erano uscite dalla sua bocca, si era alzato di soprassalto a sedere, nel suo sacco a pelo, nella chiesa sconsacrata di San Tommaso.  
  
Keith aveva sospirato e si era passato una mano sul viso, con frustrazione. Ovviamente si sarebbe svegliato in quel momento. _Ovviamente._  
  
  
  
  
  
**3.**  
**6 Gennaio 2018**  
**(Chiesa di San Tommaso)**  
**New Orleans, Louisiana, USA**  
  
Lance ha sempre guardato le vetrate della chiesa indirettamente. Non è una cosa a cui aveva pensato, in effetti, prima di quel momento, mentre guardava Keith, seduto davanti a lui, con le gambe incrociate, che si stava grattando la nuca, forse in imbarazzo. Forse stava davvero soltanto pensando ai fatti suoi. O ai loro poteri. Forse l'essere lì, sul pavimento di una navata, avvolti dai colori brillanti delle vetrate, non gli faceva nessun effetto. Forse era solo Lance che stava pensando un po' troppo. Forse era solo lui che si stava sentendo in imbarazzo, chissà per quale motivo.  
  
“Non penso di poter cambiare tipo di pugnale” aveva borbottato Keith, girando il palmo della mano verso l'alto, posizionandola tra loro due. Non troppo lontano dal petto di Lance, perché potesse guardare il pugnale di luce materializzarsi, non troppo vicino a Lance in generale, perché non si facessero male. Keith aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, muovendo le dita e provando a concentrarsi un po' di più, forse per cambiare la forma del pugnale. Non sembrava un pugnale, era questo quello che gli dava fastidio. Era un cristallo. Una lama molto affilata. Un'arma. Ma non aveva la forma del pugnale. “Ci ho provato, ma non ci riesco mai.” Non riusciva ad accettarlo, per qualche motivo.  
  
Lance aveva inclinato la testa, alzato una spalla. “E questa è una cosa terribilmente importante” gli aveva detto, arricciando il naso, per non ridere.  
  
“In effetti sì” aveva risposto non ironicamente Keith, riavvicinando il pugnale di luce al suo naso, solo per poi chiudere la mano in un pugno, facendolo scomparire nel nulla. Non ha mai capito il sarcasmo. “Però, lo posso chiamare tutte le volte che voglio.” Aveva aperto la mano per far riapparire il pugnale-cristallo di luce. E poi aveva fatto la stessa cosa con l'altra mano, per farne comparire un altro su questa. “E guarda.” Keith aveva steso il braccio e lanciato i due pugnali su due lati opposti della chiesa con dei movimenti veloci. Lance era sobbalzato e aveva chiuso gli occhi d'istinto, tirando verso di lui sia le mani che i piedi e si era vergognato così tanto della sua reazione che aveva pregato che Keith non avesse visto niente. Poi aveva seguito la traiettoria dei pugnali e li aveva visti scomparire. “Sono molto migliorato” aveva detto Keith con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
  
Molto migliorato. La prima volta aveva quasi tagliato un orecchio a Lance. E lo aveva fatto di proposito. Molto migliorato. Quanto odiava quando faceva così. Lance aveva deglutito, aveva posato il mento su un ginocchio e aveva fatto una smorfia non molto sicura. Avrebbe voluto poter dire qualcosa del genere sui suoi poteri. Di essere molto migliorato. Ma la verità era che non riusciva a capire come controllare quell'oscurità che fuoriusciva dalle sue dita, non riusciva a capire come attivare il suo teletrasporto, non capiva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare con questi poteri che avevano sbloccato e che, per qualche motivo, erano legati a Keith. Lance non era migliorato neanche per finta. Quindi aveva sospirato e aveva guardato i suoi lacci delle scarpe sciolti.  
  
“Però, non è granché, vero?” aveva continuato Keith. Non si era reso conto di niente, ovviamente, perché -beh, sì, non erano amici da tanto, e non importa quanto tu possa condividere i tuoi poteri o le tue speranze con una persona, pochi mesi non bastano per sapere che cosa dire, che cosa fare e che cosa cercare in un amico per sapere che sta veramente bene. Lance ne era felice. Cominciare un'amicizia è bello per questo. L'altra persona non sa. È rassicurante sotto molti punti di vista. “Se riuscissi a cambiare la forma dei cristalli potrei colpire più velocemente.” Aveva alzato la mano chiusa in un nuovo pugnale-cristallo, per mostrarglielo. “Vedi qua? Se riuscissi a farlo curvare qua,” aveva detto, indicando col la base del cristallo. “Invece che qua,” aveva indicato la puntina di cristallo. “Dovrebbe fare più danni.”  
  
“Quel coso taglia qualunque cosa” aveva protestato Lance. Si era mosso sul posto, sistemando il sedere sul pavimento, con una punta di nervosismo. “Perché vuoi farlo diventare ancora più pericoloso?”  
  
Keith gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo confuso. “Perché no?” era stata la sua risposta leggermente offesa. Aveva tirato indietro le spalle, aggrottato le sopracciglia. È meraviglioso vedere come Keith possa cambiare stato di essere in così poco tempo.  
  
Si erano guardati negli occhi per qualche secondo, Lance con le sopracciglia alzate e Keith con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre faceva scomparire il suo pugnale dal palmo della mano. “E con l'altra cosa?” aveva chiesto Lance, abbassando lo sguardo e cercando di schiarirsi la gola. “Come va?” Aveva mostrato il palmo della mano, muovendo le dita.  
  
Keith aveva scrollato le spalle. “Te, invece?”  
  
Te, invece. Lance aveva arricciato le labbra e sospirato. _Lui invece_ non molto. “Mi teletrasporto qui, ma non riesco a teletrasportarmi, non lo so, tipo a casa. O a scuola. Riesco a venire solo qui. Non lo so perché. E poi -qualche giorno fa stavo giocando con Maria, ti ricordi Maria? La mia nipotina. E ho pensato, uff, quanto vorrei non essere qui. E lei mi ha lanciato la palla e la palla mi ha oltrepassato. Come se -come se il mio corpo non fosse lì. È stato strano. E poi, sì, okay, la cosa.” Si era grattato la nuca, prima di sospirare di nuovo. “Quindi non molto.”  
  
Keith non aveva risposto. Era tornato a giocare coi suoi pugnali di luce, facendoli comparire e scomparire. È una cosa che fa. Smette di parlare quando non sa che cosa dire, come se la sua mente andasse in bianco e lui non ci potesse fare niente.  
  
Lance era già stato nella sua testa. Aveva visto le sue paure. Quella cosa che possono fare -vedere paure e speranze delle persone che toccano, non è molto divertente. A Lance non è mai piaciuto e la prima volta che aveva visto le paure di qualcuno... aveva toccato la mano di suo papà durante un sabato davanti alla televisione, sotto le coperte, e aveva visto cose che -che non vorrebbe più rivedere. Aveva tirato la coperta sulla testa e non era più a casa. Era in nella chiesa sconsacrata, con Keith che lo guardava come se fosse un fantasma. A Lance non piace questo potere. Vorrebbe poterlo controllare meglio. Ai tempi aveva già visto le paure di Keith. Ai tempi non riusciva a smettere di vedere le paure di Keith.  
  
“E tu hai provato a controllarli?” gli aveva chiesto, girando tra le dita i pugnali. “A farci qualcosa?”  
  
“Che cosa dovrei farci? Scomparire a morte?”  
  
“Viaggiare.” Keith aveva scrollato le spalle, mantenuto lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Vedere il mondo. Far arrabbiare tua sorella e non essere pizzicato a morte. Cose così.”  
  
“Non essere pizzicato a morte deve essere bello.”  
  
“Se avessi i tuoi poteri...” Keith aveva fatto una smorfia. Non aveva finito la frase, l'aveva lasciata cadere nel silenzio della navata.  
  
A Lance questa chiesa è sempre piaciuta molto. Gli piaceva quando faceva parte del coro della Chiesa, mentre faceva boccacce a Veronica, seduta sulle panchine, mentre cantava testi sacri. Gli piaceva quando inciampava per la navata. A Lance piaceva la luce rossa e blu, le immagini di Maria sui vetri, che pregava con gli occhi chiusi e il mento puntato verso l'alto. Gli piaceva perché correva tra le colonne, una volta finita la messa e il prete regalava caramelle. Non la vedeva come troppo piccola, o troppo vecchia, o troppo umida. Era una chiesa perfetta per giocare. Se fosse rimasto senza casa, forse per questo avrebbe scelto di rimanere lì, perché gli avrebbe dato l'illusione di essere ancora legato alla sua casa.  
  
Ma Keith perché viveva lì? Perché in questa chiesa? Perché non era semplicemente scappato via?  
  
Se avesse avuto i poteri di Lance -sarebbe scappato via. Se solo. Lance era già stato nella testa di Keith, aveva visto le sue paure. Aveva già fatto una promessa che non aveva intenzione di rompere. E deve essere stato questo il motivo per cui gli ha mostrato il palmo della mano, perché appoggiasse la sua di mano lì. E poteva significare qualsiasi cosa Keith avesse voluto, questo gesto. Poteva voler dire io so quello che provi ma non posso fare molto, come poteva voler dire proviamo a vedere cosa succede se ci tocchiamo di nuovo ai nostri poteri. Poteva anche significare guarda che cosa so fare ed essere un fallimento di Lance su cui ridere. Poteva voler dire ehi, io sono qui. E poteva voler dire tutte queste cose insieme. Era Keith che doveva scegliere. Lance glielo avrebbe lasciato fare.  
  
Se Keith avesse avuto i suoi poteri...  
  
Keith aveva inclinato la testa, sembrava aver calcolato che cosa fare, analizzato ogni possibilità, prima di posizionare la mano sopra quella di Lance, a qualche centimetro di distanza. Stava esitando.  
  
Sono rimasti in silenzio e il silenzio di quella chiesa è -familiare. Assordante. Sempre stato pesante, anche quando il prete diceva di rimanere in silenzio per qualche secondo per ricordare i morti o cose del genere. È un silenzio sacro. Difficile da portare da soli. E Keith stava abbassando la mano, piano piano, per posarla su quella di Lance.  
  
Hanno pensato molto spesso a quale sia stato il problema quel giorno. Che cosa è andato storto, dove hanno sbagliato. Keith dice di aver pensato, a un certo punto, alle speranze di Lance ed essersi sentito nervoso, per qualche strana ragione. E Lance dice di aver mosso la mano, averla sollevata un po', un pochino di più, per avvicinarsi a Keith, cosa che non doveva fare. Non era Lance che doveva avvicinarsi più di quanto lo facesse Keith. Non doveva andare così. In più, Lance non aveva il controllo dei suoi poteri. Forse questo è andato storto. Si sono toccati quando ancora non erano pronti a farlo.  
  
La mano di Keith aveva iniziato a brillare con sempre più forza e la mano di Lance aveva attirato l'oscurità intorno a loro, per concentrarla tra loro. E le mani di entrambi avevano iniziato a bruciare e c'era stata una forza, un qualcosa che li aveva spinti via, uno lontano dall'altro, trascinandoli sul pavimento, togliendo loro il fiato.  
  
Keith aveva chiuso e riaperto più volte la mano, prima di alzarsi e sospirare ancora una volta. “Ci dobbiamo ancora lavorare” aveva borbottato.  
  
Lance si era morso il labbro inferiore e si era nascosto il viso dietro le mani. Forse, come con le vetrate, Lance non avrebbe potuto stare con Keith, se non indirettamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**3.**~~  
**14-15 Novembre 2017,**  
**(Casa McClain),**  
**¿New Orleans, Louisiana, USA?**  
  
A Lance non è mai piaciuto vedere le paure degli altri. E non gli piace ancora oggi vedere le paure delle persone a cui vuole bene. Sua mamma ha il terrore che la loro famiglia vada in pezzi e lui ha visto tutti i modi in cui teme che questo potrebbe succedere. E lo ha odiato, mentre si ritrovava in un loop in cui ogni volta che la situazione si ripeteva, un McClain scompariva.  
  
Quella notte si era addormentato sopra le coperte e aveva freddo. Quando aveva chiuso gli occhi, ricorda di aver preso un respiro profondo e poi non era più sveglio. È difficile raccontare che cosa vuol dire addormentarsi.  
  
Si era ritrovato davanti alla chiesa di San Tommaso, di notte, senza lampioni che illuminavano la strada. Era da sol. Non c'era sua sorella. Non c'erano Pidge e Hunk. Non c'erano nemmeno Coran e Allura. Solo lui, che afferrava la maniglia del portone della chiesa e spingeva forte, per poter entrare, nello stesso modo in cui era entrato la notte di Halloween. Solo che tutto era più scuro, la luce non c'era, c'era solo quest'oscurità che assorbiva ogni onda, ogni particella luminosa.  
  
E, in mezzo alla stanza, così, come se fosse normale, c'era un bambino dai capelli neri e con il broncio sulle labbra.  
  
Lance era rimasto lontano da lui. Si sentiva paralizzato, non capiva che cosa stesse succedendo di preciso. Quel bimbo -quel bimbo era esattamente come ricordava Keith quando erano andati al Campo Alegria. Ma -Keith al Campo Alegria non ha mai messo un broncio così triste. E Lance era rimasto lontano, mentre vedeva questa figura adulta che... Shiro. Era comparso uno Shiro molto giovane accanto a Keith col broncio e si era inginocchiato accanto a lui, per guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli qualcosa. Gli aveva scompigliato i capelli, ma questo non aveva aiutato l'umore di Keith.  
  
Era tutto così buio...  
  
Lance aveva assottigliato lo sguardo, facendo un passo in avanti. Shiro si era alzato in piedi e Keith aveva iniziato a piangere. Piangeva e diceva qualcosa e qualcosa e qualcos'altro ma Lance non riusciva a capire. Non riusciva a sentire finché: “...e senza te, che cosa sono io?”  
  
Lance aveva -non sa spiegare il perché, ma aveva sentito queste parole nelle ossa. Le aveva sentite gridate da dentro la sua testa e aveva sobbalzato, portandosi entrambe le mani sulle orecchie. Il buio era diventato anche silenzio. E Lance non stava respirando bene. Non da solo.  
  
Keith piangeva e Shiro aveva sorriso dolcemente, gli aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte ed era scomparso. Così come era arrivato, Shiro non c'era più. E Keith era rimasto da solo. Era scoppiato a piangere ancora di più. Da solo. Nel buio. In silenzio. E così, da solo, al buio, in silenzio, aveva iniziato a toccare per aria, aveva iniziato a costruire qualcosa che...  
  
Lance aveva fatto un passo in avanti, uno solo, prima di rendersi conto che il piccolo Keith si era asciugato le lacrime e toccava qualcosa nel buio della stanza. Lo aveva creato lui. Un muro di vetro, su cui aveva posato una mano, mentre si asciugava le lacrime con il maglione nero che indossava.  
  
Keith era completamente vestito di nero, a guardarlo bene. Lance non se n'era reso conto prima. Aveva iniziato a camminare verso il bambino, che guardava la sua mano non riuscire a seguire Shiro, la sua impossibilità di essere ascoltato. Stava -stava gridando e non c'era nulla che potesse spezzare il cuore di più a Lance se non questo. Gridava qualcosa e aveva cominciato a piangere con delle lacrime grandi quanto dita le mani di un adulto. E aveva iniziato a colpire il vetro. Una. Due. Tre. Quattro cinque sei volte. Keith era disperato. E Lance con lui.  
  
Arrivato davanti al bambino, si era inginocchiato, posando le mani sul muro di vetro, mentre il bambino continuava a gridare parole incomprensibili, inudibili. Continuava a colpire, perché non riusciva a essere ascoltato.  
  
“Keith” lo aveva chiamato Lance, a bassa voce, dolcemente, con un mezzo sorriso, come aveva fatto tante volte per i suoi nipotini e come tante volte le sue sorelle maggiori e i suoi genitori avevano fatto per lui. “Ehi, Keith.”  
  
Il bambino si era allontanato dal vetro, con le spalle che tremavano, mentre incrociava le braccia, stringendo i pugni. Solo per poi far cadere le braccia di lato, con un'energia nervosa e frustrata e distruttiva. Lo ha creato lui quel muro, si era ritrovato a pensare Lance. Era stato Keith a costruirlo, vin fretta e furia, dopo che quello Shiro immaginario se n'era andato via. Queste erano le sue paure. In un qualche modo, Lance avrebbe potuto intervenire.  
  
“Keith, mi senti?” gli aveva chiesto, mentre il bambino continuava a piangere con gli occhi chiusi, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Lance teneva ancora le mani sul muro di vetro, mentre cercava di sorridere e di sembrare più calmo di quanto in realtà non fosse. “Probabilmente mi senti. Ehi. Ehi ehi. Lo so che fa paura, va bene? Lo so che hai paura. Va bene. Però -ehi. Io, per qualche motivo, sono qui, no?” Aveva alzato la testa, arricciando il naso, per vedere se c'era una fine a questo altissimo muro, un'apertura, un foro, qualsiasi cosa. “A volte devi solo -prendere un respiro e farti coraggio, va bene? Alla fine -non penso che alla fine...”  
  
Il bambino, Keith, aveva inclinato la testa, tirando su col naso e passandosi il maglione sopra le labbra. Poi si era avvicinato al muro. Aveva posato la sua manina sul muro, esattamente nello stesso posto in cui Lance teneva la sua mano. “Sono stato io” gli aveva detto, trai singhiozzi. La sua voce era ovattata, lontana. “Sono stato io” aveva ripetuto un po' più ad alta.  
  
E Lance aveva dovuto fermare ogni sua espressione facciale, ogni piccolo movimento delle sopracciglia o delle labbra, per non far vedere a quel bambino singhiozzante quanto gli stesse spezzando il cuore. Perché Keith lo avrebbe odiato. Avrebbe odiato essere compatito e -non si trovava proprio nella loro testa? Quindi aveva provato a mantenere il suo sorriso, mentre scuoteva la testa piano. “Hai fatto quello che pensavi fosse giusto per te” aveva provato a dire a bassa voce. Gli occhi pieni di lacrime di Keith lo seguivano. “Ma forse -forse ora è il momento di...di cambiare, no?”  
  
Keith aveva iniziato a piangere con ancora più forza. Ah. Okay. Bene. Perfetto. Lance stava per farsi prendere dal panico. Ha fatto piangere un bambino nella testa di un adolescenza che stava parlando delle sue paure. Fantastico. Stupendo. Incredibile. Stava per aprire bocca, per cercare di calmarlo, con altre parole, con un altro approccio con -ma la manina del Piccolo Keith posarsi sul palmo della sua. Se non avesse sentito i singhiozzi del bambino.  
  
Quindi Lance si era alzato sulle ginocchia e aveva aperto le braccia quel tanto che bastava per lasciare Keith affondare il viso nel suo petto e continuare a piangere e piangere, mentre lui gli carezzava pazientemente la testa. Keith si era afferrato al suo maglione e continuava a tirare su col naso e stava sbavando sul petto di Lance. Come ogni bambino normale.  
  
“Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa ieri” aveva sospirato Lance, affondando il naso trai capelli ribelli del bimbo. Che non pizzicavano, non avevano odore, non avevano una vera massa. “Ma ora non sei solo. Te lo giuro. Non sei solo. Non lo sei più. Noi due siamo amici, vero?” gli aveva chiesto. “Allora non sarai più solo, lo prom—”  
  
Lance si era alzato di sopravvento nel suo letto, con le braccia ghiacciate e le mani fredde. Aveva dimenticato di coprirsi. Si era passato una mano stancamente sul viso. Lo sanno tutti che se hai freddo è più probabile fare degli incubi. Si era grattato la nuca e si era goffamente infilato sotto le coperte.  
  
Stupidi incubi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**4.**  
**12 Ottobre 2018**  
**(Casa Altean) + (Chiesa di San Tommaso)**  
**New Orleans, Louisiana, USA**  
  
La quarta volta che si sono toccati, qualcun altro aveva chiesto loro di toccarsi. E a Keith non sono mai piaciute le nuove conoscenze. Non sono mai piaciuti gli amici degli altri. E sicuramente non gli sono piaciuti i posti nuovi, e piccoli e le persona che gli dicevano che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
  
Ma Lance si è sempre fidato di Allura. E Keith si è sempre fidato di Lance. Quindi si era dovuto fidare di Allura, una ragazza con i capelli lunghi e bianchi e un dolce mezzo sorriso. E aveva chiesto loro: “Potreste provare a prendervi la mano?” con quel tono tenero e poco accusante. E Lance la guardava come se lei fosse il cielo, le stelle e anche tutti i pianeti del mondo.  
  
Keith aveva abbassato lo sguardo, si era guardato le linee scure sul palmo della mano, in silenzio, senza l'intenzione di fare nulla di quello che questa ragazza, mezza sconosciuta, gli stava chiedendo di fare. Soprattutto perché toccare Lance, in quel periodo, voleva dire _ferire Lance_. Voleva dire togliergli il respiro, togliergli l'energia, per qualche motivo, togliergli il sorriso. Voleva dire essere la ragione per cui Lance ogni tanto chiudeva gli occhi e sentiva una fitta alla pancia. Voleva dire essere la causa del dolore di Lance. E Keith non lo voleva. Non lo poteva fare.  
  
Allura è brava con l'energia, dice Lance. È brava nel senso che riesce a vederla, riesce a spiegarla bene e sempre. La magia fa parte di lei, scorre nelle sue vene. Se il loro fosse stato un problema scientifico, sarebbero potuti andare da Hunk e Pidge, ma Allura è brava coi problemi spirituali. E Keith voleva veramente, veramente tanto poter abbracciare Lance. Voleva potergli prendere tra le mani il viso, accarezzargli lo zigomo e unire le loro fronti insieme, non voleva doversi per forza sedere dall'altra parte del tavolo per non farsi male, non voleva non potergli nemmeno passare una bottiglietta d'acqua, per questo aveva accettato. Perché quando Lance abbassava gli occhi e si mordeva la lingua o l'interno delle guance, Hunk lo prendeva con un braccio e gli diceva che tutto sarebbe andato bene e Lance alzava un po' i lati delle labbra. Keith non lo poteva fare. Quando Lance era comparso in mezzo all'abside, con gli occhi sbarrati, leggermente scosso per motivi che Keith non capiva, non lo aveva potuto abbracciare, o posare una mano sulla schiena e accarezzargliela lentamente. È quello che fanno gli amici... no?  
  
Ma non poteva farlo.  
  
Lance gli aveva offerto la mano, posandola in mezzo al tavolo, esattamente a metà strada e Keith si era morso le pellicine sulle labbra, prima di scuotere la testa e alzarsi in piedi. “Scusate” aveva borbottato, alzando le mani in aria. No. Non è una cosa che riusciva a fare, non è una cosa che poteva fare.  
  
Lance è stato nella sua testa, sanno entrambi che cosa ha visto, anche se lui ne aveva parlato con una leggerezza che gli appartiene ancora. E forse Keith non era ancora pronto a... a tutto questo. Ad Allura che si era messa in mezzo e parlava di poteri complementari, e collegamenti e di -di intenzioni. Quali intenzioni? Quali collegamenti? È definitivo? Permanente? Non importa dove andrà, cosa farà, quanto lontano andrà via, Lance riuscirà sempre a trovarlo? Se Keith fosse tornato a casa di Shiro, se avesse iniziato a dormire lì, se avesse cambiato le sue abitudini, il suo nome, il suo modo di vestire, Lance lo avrebbe comunque trovato? Era un pensiero terrificante, da una parte. Rassicurante, da un'altra. E Keith doveva prendere aria. O comunque allontanarsi da quegli sguardi che Allura e Lance gli stavano dando, come se -come se fosse un dannato cucciolo, come se avesse qualcosa di sbagliato in faccia.  
  
Ed è andato - _corso_ verso il corridoio, dove era sicuro che nessuno dei due lo vedesse, aveva messo le mani trai capelli, aveva provato a respirare con calma, più profondamente. Se lui se ne fosse andato, Lance lo avrebbe seguito. Non volontariamente. Non perché volesse seguirlo, non perché fossero amici, non perché -non capiva perché la sua testa continuava a correre così velocemente. Se fosse scomparso...  
  
Doveva camminare. Aveva dell'energia nervosa che voleva fuoriuscire dal suo corpo in ogni maniera possibile. Odiava essere a casa di una sconosciuta. Odiava il modo in cui Lance guardava Allura. Odiava il fatto che Lance fosse legato a lui senza nemmeno volerlo, per caso, perché è successo qualcosa tempo fa e allora... perché si sono toccati ad Halloween. E odiava quella parte di lui che invece gli diceva che era una bella cosa. Avere qualcuno accanto era una bella cosa. Sapere che, se fosse scomparso, qualcuno lo avrebbe cercato, che, se si fosse sentito male una notte, qualcuno lo avrebbe saputo, che... ma non per sua scelta.  
  
Il pensiero lo aveva colpito con una pallottola in mezzo alle costole. Lance ci sarebbe stato, okay, _ma non per sua scelta_. Aveva fatto cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e aveva chiuso gli occhi. Aveva anche deglutito. E si era dovuto costringere a tornare a respirare normalmente, a non pensarci più. “Scusa” aveva borbottato, riaprendo gli occhi, per affrontare Lance, che lo aveva raggiunto in corridoio e teneva le braccia incrociate, mentre si appoggiava alla parete.  
  
“E di cosa?” gli aveva chiesto ridendo Lance. “Anche io ero nervoso” aveva ammesso, alzando una spalla. “C'è roba di valore qua. Pensa essere buttati da una parte o dall'altra e rompere un vaso di una qualche dinastia antica cinese o -o quel telo che tiene in salotto. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante.”  
  
Keith non lo guardava negli occhi. Si stava accarezzando il retro del collo e provava a guardare ovunque tranne che negli occhi di Lance. “Sarebbe stato un problema ripagare Allura” gli aveva però offerto, a mezza voce.  
  
“Esattamente!” aveva esclamato Lance, ruotando gli occhi. “Pensa te. Col lavoro alla gelateria a malapena ci pago la benzina della macchina.” Poi era rimasto in silenzio, forse aveva guardato il pavimento, mentre infilava le mani in tasca. “Allura dice che ci arriveremo col tempo. A capire questa cosa. Non lo so come fa a saperlo ma -sai quella cosa che dicono sulle streghe? Che non devi fare domande, solo dire di sì? Se vuoi, possiamo...” Lance aveva sorriso. “Ti riaccompagno...?”  
  
Keith aveva incrociato le braccia e annuito lentamente. “Grazie” aveva risposto a bassa voce.  
  
Lance aveva alzato le spalle e fatto una smorfia con le labbra. “Ti pare” aveva borbottato, girando su se stesso per andare a salutare Allura.  
  
Comunque non lo faceva perché voleva essere amico di Keith.  
  
  
  
  
“Posso farti una domanda?” Lance stava seduto davanti all'altare sconsacrato. Un ginocchio alzato, uno posato sugli scalini ancora bianchi, e Keith si era voltato verso di lui, mentre buttava per terra la giacca, accanto al suo sacco a pelo. “Io -io lo so che se non sapessi dove andare, penso, credo che verrei qui. Per molti motivi. Un po' perché qui ci sono cresciuto e sai, è sempre bello vedere... ma tu -perché qui?” Aveva posato il mento sul ginocchio, sospirando pesantemente.  
  
Non aveva parlato per tutto il viaggio verso la chiesa. Era semplicemente rimasto in silenzio e, quando aveva sentito che il silenzio poteva essere assordante, aveva acceso la radio e aveva iniziato a cantare, prima vecchie canzoni in francese, poi in spagnolo, e poi quelle in spagnolo con un pizzico di inglese e con parole inventate. Aveva lanciato sguardi verso il sedile posteriore, dove stava seduto Keith, e gli aveva sorriso, e cantato e... lo aveva fatto ridere.  
  
Keith aveva sospirato, girandosi verso Lance, che comunque non sembrava star cercando un contatto visivo. Guardava verso l'alto, gli archi che si univano in mezzo a una cupola troppo alta per essere raggiunta. “Nessuno viene mai qui” aveva risposto e se Lance guardava in alto, per qualche ragione, lui non riusciva a non guardare in basso. “Ed è una zona calma.”  
  
“Cosa vuol dire?” La voce di Lance era rimbombata tra le pareti vuote. Aveva alzato la voce un po' più del previsto, prima di ricominciare a giocare con i lacci delle scarpe. “In che senso calma?”  
  
“Ti ricordi il bambino morto qui? Luke?” Keith aveva sospirato. Si guardava la punta delle scarpe, parlava a bassa voce, era grato che Lance non stesse cercando di guardarlo. Aveva tirato su il cappuccio. Del suo viso non si vedeva bene. Lance era lì, ma Keith non lo poteva vedere. Non era un male. “Luke. Dopo la morte di Luke qui... qui tutto è diventato più calmo. Meno assordante. C'è più spazio per... per cercare quello che voglio trovare. Nessuno qui fa domande. Prima di te, non veniva nessuno.”  
  
“E Shiro?”  
  
Keith aveva sospirato. E Shiro. “Non volevo stargli trai piedi” era stata la sua risposta detta a metà voce. “Comunque è solo una sistemazione temporanea. Finché -quando tornerà mamma, me ne andrò da qui.”  
  
Lance aveva sospirato, posando la guancia sulla mano e continuando a guardare verso l'alto. Non aveva risposto subito. Era rimasto in silenzio, a contemplare la sua amata chiesa. Ha sempre detto che è un posto speciale, quello. Che si sentiva protetto. Di solito gli raccontava quello che succedeva quando stava in oratorio, come i bambini corressero da una parte all'altra, come, una volta, poteva giurare, aveva visto, insieme a Veronica, la statua della Vergine piangere. Forse era amico di Luke. Keith non ha mai visto il bambino nella testa di Lance, non lo ha nemmeno mai nominato, ma forse erano amici. Forse Luke era uno dei bambini che correva per le colonne, forse era lui il bambino che aveva portato tutti loro a credere di aver visto una statua piangere, forse era lui che riportava ogni volta Lance alla Chiesa di San Tommaso. Forse era Luke che l'aveva resa casa, in un certo senso. O, almeno, era una cosa che Keith pensava e sperava.  
  
Perché non poteva accettare che Lance tornasse lì, che quando era triste viaggiasse attraverso l'ombra per arrivare a lui. Con il nuovo incontro con Allura -Keith aveva dovuto accettare l'idea di iniziare a pensare a un'altra teoria.  
  
“Sai quanti san Tommaso esistono?” gli aveva chiesto Lance. “Dico. Nella chiesa. Per il canone. Quanti san Tommaso con il crocifisso sul petto e la mano alzata nei quadri? Sai che -sono diciassette. Diciassette san Tommaso. Uno era un filosofo, ma non mi ricordo da dove veniva a-qualcosa. Tantissimi di loro erano catechisti. Alcuni erano arcivescovi. La maggior parte erano frati domenicani. Ma questa chiesa è stata chiamata San Tommaso per San Tommaso Apostolo. Pensandoci bene, è divertente che io e Pidge siamo cresciuti qui. Perché... Sai? Tutti ricordano san Tommaso perché era quello che ha detto a Gesù... Quella cosa del -sai no?, Gesù resuscita e si fa vedere da Maria Maddalena. Poi, beh, sì, Maria Maddalena lo va a dire agli apostoli, ma loro non ci vogliono credere. E poi questa cosa succede di nuovo e tutti gli apostoli iniziano a crederci perché -Maria Maddalena certamente non poteva mentire. Perché mentire? Ma san Tommaso... lui no, lui dice: certo, resuscitato, ci crederò quando potrò toccare le sue ferite e -e alla fine Gesù si fa vedere da loro e dice a Tommaso, e allora? Allora non vuoi toccare le mie ferite? Non vuoi mettere le mani qui, dove dovevano esserci i chiodi? Qui, dove c'era la corona di spine? Qui, dove sono le mie cicatrici? È divertente.” Lance aveva sospirato una risata triste, un po' spezzata. “Perché anche Pidge davanti a un Gesù tornato dalla morte gli avrebbe chiesto di toccare le sue ferite. E forse -forse anche io." Era rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi aveva aggiunto: "Ancora non credo che Luke sia morto, sai?”  
  
Keith si era grattato un orecchio. Aveva continuato a giocherellare con le sue scarpe, tenendo le mani unite dietro la schiena. Aspettava. Che cosa -non sapeva che cosa. Ma gli piaceva aspettare con Lance, o Lance. Gli è sempre piaciuto ascoltarlo parlare così onestamente.  
  
“A volte penso -no, non può essere. Non c'è mai stato nessun ritrovamento. Non c'è mai stata nessuna accusa verso nessuno. Luke non era mio amico. Però...” Lance aveva incrociato le braccia, come se stesse cercando di abbracciarsi. Keith continuava a mordersi la lingua, in silenzio, in attesa. “Era più grande, sai no?, che da piccoli si ha una specie di gerarchia e avere due anni in meno sembrava una cosa insormontabile ma... aiutava sempre a raccogliere le offerte e poi era il più bravo a giocare a calcio ed era uno di quelli grandi. Quando sei piccolo, tutti ti sembrano grandi. E a me, Luke sembrava uno dei più grandi, quando calciava, quando cantava col coro, quando si metteva quelle enormi tuniche e suonava il campanello in mezzo alla messa. Non ricordo il suo viso, però ricordo che era un gigante ai miei occhi. Era davvero grande, per me. In un certo senso…” Lance si era passato una mano sotto il naso. “In un certo senso, guardavo così anche te, al campo.” Si era lasciato sfuggire una risata nervosa. “Quando mi hanno detto che Luke era morto qui io ho pensato che -no, non poteva essere vero. Non ho mai visto il corpo. Nessuno lo ha mai visto. Nessuno lo ha mai _cercato_. Non ho mai pensato che mi dicessero la verità, quindi. Non eravamo amici... non penso nemmeno che ai tempi avessi _capito_ di cosa stessero parlando, però...”  
  
Keith aveva sospirato, facendo qualche passo verso di lui. “Lance...”  
  
“È strano che tu dica che questo posto è calmo, dopo la morte di Luke” lo aveva interrotto. “Perché secondo me, è molto rumoroso. Non -tutte le volte che entro qui, non mi viene in mente il silenzio. Io... a volte penso a tutto questo. Alla chiesa, a Luke, che non ricordavo fosse così piccolo, a Pidge che non crede a cose che non può toccare, a me, che non credo in cose che non posso toccare e poi a noi.” Lance aveva sospirato, portandosi entrambe le mani sulla nuca, tirando in avanti la testa. Non guardava più in alto. Keith non può che continuare a guardare lui. “Noi che non ci possiamo toccare. E pensavo che oggi avremmo risolto perché -Allura è un genio in queste cose e sto iniziando a pensare... lei ha detto che le cose si sistemeranno e io penso -forse no. E poi, lo so che è stupido, lo so, ma penso... che forse tu nemmeno credi alle cose che non puoi toccare. Come me.”  
  
Era caduto di nuovo il silenzio tra loro. Anche il silenzio di Lance rimbombava tra le mura. E Keith aveva iniziato a giocherellare con le dita, nervosamente.  
  
Lance e Keith sono collegati. Lance e Keith non sanno per quale motivo siano stati collegati, perché Keith riesce a far apparire tra le sue mani un pugnale di luce, o perché Lance riesca a viaggiare tra le ombre. Soprattutto, non sanno perché i loro due poteri sono collegati, perché Lance può entrare nella testa di Keith e perché Keith può entrare nella testa di Lance. Non sanno perché possono vedere Keith le speranze e Lance le paure altrui e ancora non sanno per quale motivo, quando toccano una persona nello stesso momento, si ritrovano entrambi nella testa della persona, in un mondo grigio, da loro creato. Ma sanno di essere collegati. Keith sa che Lance, in un certo modo dipende da lui e sa di dipendere da Lance.  
  
Il problema era che, ai tempi, Keith non era sicuro che Lance volesse dipendere da lui. Non sapeva se questo per lui era un dono o una condanna. Non sapeva se Lance continuava a tornare perché era costretto, o perché voleva tornare. Non sapeva se voleva fargli del male.  
  
Fino a quel momento.  
  
Lance aveva tirato su col naso, prima di starnutire. Era seduto sugli scalini davanti all'altare e sembrava doversi raggomitolare, come se fosse dentro un uovo. E Keith gli si era avvicinato, piano piano, senza far rumore.  
  
“Sono solo cose” aveva borbottato Lance. “Lo so che -sono solo cose. A volte mi immagino mamma col vestito da sposa, qua. E papà, che sicuramente stava aspettandola e doveva puzzare di sudore, perché papà quando è nervoso suda parecchio. E come dovevano brillargli gli occhi, quando l'ha vista.”  
  
Keith si era inginocchiato dietro di lui e sentiva le dita delle mani tremargli piano, mentre si ripeteva che no, questo non sarebbe stato fatto per far male a nessuno dei due. Nessuno dei due si sarebbe fatto male. Lance voleva tornare da lui. Keith voleva che lui tornasse. Non era per farsi del male. Non si sarebbero feriti a vicenda. Non sarebbe andata a finire male. Non questa volta. Non con Lance.  
  
“Ma dicono tutti e due che è stato quando le loro mani si sono toccate che -si sono resi conto che...”  
  
Lance non ha mai finito la frase. Keith aveva fatto scivolare le braccia sotto le ascelle di Lance, per poi stringerlo, mentre posava la guancia sulla sua schiena. Era stato un modo abbastanza impacciato per abbracciarlo. Lance aveva girato la testa per guardarlo e Keith, invece di affrontare il suo sguardo, un'altra volta, lo aveva stretto con più forza. Più che un abbraccio, iniziava a sembrare una mossa di wrestling. Se solo Lance non avesse sbuffato una risata.  
  
Lance odorava di miele e zenzero. I suoi capelli odoravano di shampoo. Era la prima volta che sentiva questi odori così da vicino. Ed era la prima volta che aveva sentito il calore della schiena di Lance. Della schiena di chiunque, in realtà. Keith non è mai stato il tipo da abbracci. Non è mai stato tipo da amici.  
  
Lance aveva posato una mano sulla sua mano e gliel'aveva stretta. “Sì” aveva sussurrato, come se fosse un segreto tra loro, come se qualcun altro potesse rubare quelle parole, che però voleva fossero sentite soltanto da Keith. “Forse è questo quello che hanno provato i miei genitori.”  
  
Keith aveva alzato lo sguardo. Stava per lasciare andare Lance, per poter correre davanti a lui e guardarlo negli occhi. Finalmente guardarlo negli occhi, per dirgli, sì, forse. Forse è così che si sentono le persone in una chiesa. Le persone in coppia. Forse loro sono così. Forse è per questo che... Ma, quando aveva staccato la guancia dalla sua schiena, quando aveva alzato il ginocchio per poter correre, Lance era scomparso, andato via attraverso la via delle ombre. E, tra le braccia di Keith, era caduta dalla sua giacca verde, l'unica prova del loro abbraccio.  
  
Keith lo poteva capire, San Tommaso.  
  
  
  
  
  
**5.**  
**30 Gennaio- 1 Febbraio 2019**  
**??????????????????????????**  
**??????????????????????????**  
  
La mente di Lance è lo spazio preferito di Keith. Sempre stato. La prima volta, era rimasto a guardare i due Lance, quello reale e quello che agiva. Il primo era rimasto accanto a lui, a guardare quello che sarebbe successe se fosse riuscito a muoversi. E ricorda che è stato quello il primo momento in cui ha capito che avrebbe potuto essere amico di Lance, era stato quello il momento in cui aveva capito che Lance non voleva fargli del male.  
  
La mente di Lance è una fusione di più posti che lui chiama casa. Keith, guardandosi intorno, aveva riconosciuto New Orleans, le sue chiese, i tram rossi e i balconcini bianchi, ma non c'era solo New Orleans. C'erano bambini che correvano a piedi nudi e secchielli di sabbia, per la spiaggia. C'era una spiaggia. Una spiaggia calda e dolce, con quel sole che ti accarezzava la pelle e non ti abbandonava mai. C'erano -c'erano enormi palme e Lance aveva invitato, qualche volta, Keith a casa sua e la casa nella sua testa era come quella nella vita reale, ma quella nella sua mente, quella che lui chiamava casa, era più colorata, era più spaziosa, ci entrava più sole. Keith la guardava, con le mani nella tasca della felpa.  
  
C'era solo un Lance Vestito di Bianco, quella volta. Era stato così per molte volte, in realtà, come se il Lance Reale non riuscisse più a sperare. Non con Keith presente. Come se, in un qualche senso, si vergognasse delle sue speranze.  
  
Quando Keith aveva chiuso gli occhi per poi riaprirli, aveva visto la casa piena di cose, di persone, di ricordi di Lance dissiparsi lentamente nel bianco della sua mente. Come un fascio di luce. Era stato accecato da qualcosa, solo per poi restituirgli la vista, nel momento in cui Lance Vestito di Bianco aveva intrecciato le loro dita insieme. Ed erano finiti in mezzo alla stessa spiaggia della prima volta.  
  
La spiaggia col mare calmo e le onde basse. La spiaggia con la sabbia così fina da sembrare liquida. Keith aveva alzato i lati delle labbra in un sorriso pacifico, mentre il Lance Vestito di Bianco correva, correva, verso il mare, con la sua maglietta leggera, che volava insieme al vento e all'aria che lui stesso spostava. Erano soli. Sulla spiaggia non c'era nessuno. E Lance Vestito di Bianco rideva, mentre immergeva i piedi nell'acqua e lo salutava, muovendo da una parte all'altra la mano.  
  
Keith gli si era avvicinato, con calma, senza fretta, per poi sedersi sulla sabbia, abbastanza vicino per sentir parlare Lance, abbastanza lontano per non bagnarsi. Aveva dei sandali ai piedi. Non se n'era nemmeno reso conto. La sua felpa era diventata una maglietta a maniche corte. Non sapeva di poter essere influenzato dalle speranze di Lance.  
  
Lance Vestito di Bianco continuava a fargli segni per essere raggiunto. Saltava all'arrivo di ogni onda. Rideva da solo. A un certo punto si era gettato di schiena in acqua, con un sorriso beato e le braccia allargate. Quando era riemerso, i suoi capelli erano appiccicati alla fronte e, quando si era passato una mano sul viso, si era poi grattato la testa, facendo sì che alcuni capelli rimanessero dritti e spettinati. Puntavano da tutte le parti. E Keith aveva riso, guadagnandosi una spruzzo d'acqua da parte di Lance Vestito di Bianco.  
  
L'acqua bagna anche se si è nella mente di qualcuno. Forse per questo Keith si era gettato in acqua e aveva provato a farlo inciampare e cadere di sedere, in acqua.  
  
Nel mondo reale, Keith e Lance non si toccavano molto. Era una cosa che era rimasta, anche dopo quell'abbraccio. Anche dopo quella volta che Keith aveva capito che non voleva fare male a Lance. Che non poteva. Doveva essere abitudine. Lance, intorno a Keith si muoveva in punta di piedi, neanche avesse paura di fare troppo rumore, di dare troppo fastidio. Keith avrebbe preferito che non fosse così, ma -ma non sapeva come dire a qualcuno che avrebbe voluto un abbraccio, ogni tanto, una stretta al polso.  
  
Ma qui -qui tutto è diverso. Le speranze di Lance erano diventate il suo posto sicuro. Il posto in cui, in un qualche modo, si rispecchiavano anche le sue di speranze, che non riusciva a visualizzare, da solo.  
  
Quindi lo aveva preso dai polsi e aveva provato a farlo cadere. Ma Lance Vestito di Bianco era ovviamente più abile. Gli aveva fatto lo sgambetto e Keith era finito in mezzo all'acqua, mentre le onde gli bagnavano la maglietta. Ed erano entrambi scoppiati a ridere. Keith aveva gli aveva schizzato. Lance Vestito di Bianco aveva risposto. E in un batter d'occhio si erano ritrovati a giocare con l'acqua, come due bambini. Su una spiaggia che non esiste. Su un tocco che non stava esistendo.  
  
E quando Keith era caduto in acqua, a rialzarlo c'erano state le braccia di Lance Vestito di Bianco, che lo aveva preso tra le braccia, come se non pesasse nulla, tra tutte le sue proteste. Keith aveva scalciato, più per dare fastidio che perché voleva che Lance lo mettesse giù. E si era arrampicato su di lui. Ed erano caduti entrambi in acqua, ridendo. Keith aveva aiutato Lance Vestito di Bianco ad alzarsi, offrendogli una mano e lui l'aveva presa senza esitazione, senza nemmeno riuscire a guardarlo. Solo per fiducia. Solo perché sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. Lo sperava.  
  
Keith e Lance Vestito di Bianco si erano trascinati sulla sabbia e si tenevano la mano. Lance Vestito di Bianco lo aveva trascinato insieme a lui, e poi, a un certo punto era inciampato e aveva fatto inciampare anche Keith. Ed erano finiti sdraiati, Keith sulla schiena e Lance sulla pancia, bagnati e con la sabbia che dava fastidio su tutto il corpo, facendogli pizzicare le gambe. E Lance Vestito di Bianco aveva iniziato a ridere, lasciando che qualche granello gli entrasse in bocca.  
  
Gli aveva preso il mignolo col suo mignolo. E poi si era girato di fianco, per guardare negli occhi e sorridere gentilmente.  
  
Keith si era portato una mano sul viso e aveva sbuffato. “Cosa?” gli aveva chiesto, facendo scivolare la testa di lato, per guardare il sorriso pigro di Lance, l'ombra bianca sul suo viso. “Cosa?” aveva ripetuto con una risata spezzata.  
  
Lance Vestito di Bianco non ha mai parlato. Questo non fermava Keith da provare a farlo comunicare con lui. E Lance Vestito di Bianco aveva sospirato, aveva unito le loro fronti insieme, chiudendo gli occhi. E Keith aveva alzato una spalla e aveva anche lui chiuso gli occhi.  
  
Deve esserci qualcosa che li lega alle spiagge. “Vorrei poterti dire che ti voglio bene” aveva sussurrato Keith, a occhi chiusi. “Vorrei potertelo dire.”  
  
Lance Vestito di Bianco aveva appoggiato una mano sul suo viso. E i loro mignoli continuavano a essere intrecciati. Keith aveva cercato di aprire gli occhi, per guardare la sua espressione, capire che tipo di reazione avrebbe potuto avere Lance nella vita reale, se gli avesse detto una cosa del genere. Sarebbe stato felice? Si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo? Avrebbe risposto che anche lui gli vuole bene, aggiungendo qualcosa di stupido per togliere importanza al momento? Sarebbe scoppiato a ridere o a piangere o a parlare senza sosta? Ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di vederlo, aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi, si era cullato nel tocco di Lance. Del respiro di Lance, che si perdeva tra la brezza e il rumore delle onde. E sarebbe potuto rimanere così per sempre. Sarebbe potuto rimanere così finché Lance lo avrebbe sperato.  
  
Poi c'era stato quel preciso tocco. Delle labbra che si posavano sul lato delle labbra di Keith, la dita che avevano iniziato a tremare leggermente sulle sue guance, un'onda che si era infranta proprio ai loro piedi. Lance Vestito di Bianco si era tirato immediatamente indietro. Più che un bacio doveva sembrare un tocco casuale, uno sfiorarsi, un cercare un posto tra loro, un trovare un posto per loro.  
  
“Anche io ti voglio bene” aveva detto Lance.  
  
Keith aveva spalancato gli occhi, per ritrovarsi un Lance perfettamente asciutto e con una giacca jeans addosso, che lo guardava come se gli avesse appena donato il mondo. Keith era rimasto immobile, continuando a guardare gli occhi di Lance, cercando di mantenere lo sguardo, nonostante gli fosse sceso un brivido di terrore lungo la schiena.  
  
“Non lo dirò a nessuno, se vuoi” aveva assicurato a bassa voce. Gli aveva accarezzato la guancia col pollice e poi aveva alzato una spalla. “Non sia mai che qualcuno sappia che provi sentimenti.”  
  
Keith aveva sbuffato e aveva premuto una mano sulla mano di Lance. “Ti voglio bene.” Aveva allungato il collo, per poter strofinare i loro nasi insieme, in una carezza che assomigliava molto al modo in cui i gatti.  
  
Lance aveva sospirato una risata. “Sì, sì. Anche io ti voglio bene.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**5+1**  
**14 Febbraio 2019**  
  
Lance potrebbe aver fatto una stupidaggine. Lance potrebbe aver fatto una stupidaggine. Lance potrebbe aver fatto un'enorme stupidaggine. Lance potrebbe aver fatto la stupidaggine più grande di tutta la sua vita. E adesso sta qua, seduto su un grattacielo a mangiare cioccolatini pensando che potrebbe aver fatto una stupidaggine grandissima e che non dovrebbe più tornare a casa sua. O che dovrebbe portare Keith a casa sua e poi iniziare una vita da fuggitivo. Anche questo potrebbe andare bene. Scappare non è male. Non solo i codardi scappano. Nessuno potrebbe stargli dietro. Potrebbe tirare il cappuccio sulla testa e scomparire. Andare da un'altra parte. Andarsene via. Potrebbe davvero farlo. Anche se questo potrebbe voler dire abbandonare la sua famiglia e i suoi amici e non riuscire a scappare davvero dal problema perché, ugh, lui e Keith sono collegati.  
  
Lance si guarda la mano e sospira. Lui e Keith sono collegati. Ovunque Lance andasse, Keith, lo seguirebbe volente o nolente. Ovunque Lance decidesse di scappare, Keith potrebbe trovarlo. Qualunque decisione lui prendesse, Keith ne pagherebbe le conseguenze. E ora è giusto che Lance paghi le conseguenze di qualcosa che ha fatto in un posto non reale, per sentimenti abbastanza reali.  
  
Quindi continua a mangiare i cioccolatini che gli ha dato Hunk a scuola e guarda i grattacieli di Pechino. A New Orleans non esiste un grattacielo che sia così alto. Quando Keith gli ha chiesto per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto voler volare -Lance non sa volare. Ma può portarsi nei luoghi più alti. Può far ammirare la vista. Può condividere questo. Keith sta mangiando un panino e sembra assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Vive in una chiesa abbandonata perché è il posto più tranquillo in cui fare ricerche. Fa ricerche perché è questo che gli ha insegnato sua madre, a vedere le cose più piccole in una situazione e a cercare di collegarla con il quadro più grande. E quando sua mamma è andata a farlo da qualche parte per il mondo, lui non poteva sopportare l'idea di rimanere in silenzio, rimanere immobile, in attesa che tutto facesse senso nella sua testa, senza sforzo.  
  
Keith non gli ha mai detto queste cose. Lance le ha dovute vedere coi suoi occhi. Ha dovuto mettere insieme i puntini, ha dovuto intuire. E ogni tanto Keith lo guarda e forse anche lui sa cosa di cui Lance non gli ha mai parlato. Per questo non si è sorpreso quando ha parlato di volare.  
  
I poteri di Lance stanno finalmente prendendo una forma, trovando un equilibrio e Lance non sa se sia perché si è davvero allenato a finire da altre parti quando è agitato, e non sempre nella chiesa di San Tommaso, o perché il suo rapporto con Keith è andato migliorando. Un poco alla volta. Aveva preso una coperta e l'aveva tirata sopra le loro teste e sono finiti qui. A guardare grattacieli di notte, mentre Keith mangia un panino come se niente fosse.  
  
Lance potrebbe aver abbassato lo sguardo e aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba. Potrebbe, con quel bacio che aveva dato -anche se non era reale. Il bacio che Lance ha dato sulle spiagge di una Veradero immaginaria, che, in qualche modo si fondeva con New Orleans, non era reale. Lance non era davvero lì. Keith non era davvero lì. E quel lì, quel posto, non esisteva per davvero. Però. Il calore del corpo di Keith, le sue labbra salta, i suoi occhi e le sue parole, quelle dovevano essere reali. Lance potrebbe parlarne. Potrebbe farlo oggi, potrebbe dirgli, dopo due settimane, che cosa poteva significare, perché non ne avevano parlato prima, se voleva che continuassero a fingere. Potrebbe chiedere, oggi, proprio oggi, proprio adesso, una risposta.  
  
O potrebbe ancora cullarsi nell'idea di essere ancora suo amico. Non perderlo come amico. E lo sa che sono collegati, okay?, lo sa che questa cosa di loro due non può essere strappata via, ma sa anche che un'amicizia non può essere forzata, che una volta incrinata è in pericolo. Che certe cose rovinano tutto. Lo aveva visto chiaramente nelle paure di Keith. Non voleva che diventassero realtà. Non lo voleva proprio.  
  
“Non ero mai stato a Pechino” commenta con la bocca piena Keith. Ed è leggermente disgustoso, a dirla tutta, ma Lance non commenta, si limita a sospirare. “Ma questo non è volare.” Keith si alza in piedi, e si pulisce le mani sui pantaloni.  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia, seguendolo con lo sguardo. Non capisce. In un primo momento non capisce, tiene un cioccolatino in mano e sta pensando a come mangiarlo in un solo boccone, ma Keith si avvicina al cornicione del grattacielo e apre le braccia. E allora Lance capisce. Scatta in piedi, allunga il braccio per poterlo afferrare. Ma è troppo tardi.  
  
Keith si lascia cadere.  
  
Da chilometri di altezza.  
  
Sotto non c'è niente se non asfalto e persone e Keith che sta cadendo.  
  
Lance afferra la coperta con la quale sono arrivati lì e pensa: se non muore lo ammazzo io, se non muore lo ammazzo io, se non muore... E per una frazione di secondo tutto è buio. E in una frazione di secondo ha raggiunto Keith con gli occhi chiusi e le braccia aperte, che sorride appena la coperta lo avvolge e Lance allunga il corpo intero e il braccio per afferrare il suo polso. Brutto idiota. Scompaiono nel buio, tutti e due, ma Lance non è più calmo, Lance sta tremando dalla paura e quando ricompaiono, lo fanno ancora a mezz'aria, anche se da qualche altra parte del mondo che lui non riconosce e sono ancora in pericolo, motivo per cui tiene ben stretta la sua coperta e cerca di coprire entrambi e finire in un posto sicuro.  
  
A terra.  
  
Keith è scoppiato a ridere. Se escono vivi da questa storia, Lance giura, lo giura per davvero, gli farà passare le pene dell'inferno.  
  
Per adesso lo tira verso di lui e prega che tutto vada bene, questa volta, almeno questa volta. Quasi non si rende conto che Keith, una volta che il suo braccio lo aveva cinto alla cintura, lo aveva abbracciato, tirandogli le mani al collo. E aveva sussurrato, mentre continuavano a cadere: “Lo sapevo.” Lance non ci può comunque pensare sopra adesso.  
  
Un posto sicuro. Deve trovare un posto sicuro. Avvolge entrambi con la coperta, e quando ricompaiono sono ancora a mezz'aria, solo che sotto di loro non c'era terra. C'è acqua.  
  
L'impatto non è poi così traumatico, mettendo da parte il freddo e Keith che non aveva preso il respiro prima di essere immerso di forza. Non lascia andare Lance, però. Gli prende la mano, quando decide di risalire a galla e Lance è rimasto un pochino imbambolato, forse per il tuffo o forse per il silenzio, la calma che stare sott'acqua gli porta. Viene trascinato verso l'alto. E quando le sue orecchie raggiungono la superficie, quella sensazione di pace lo abbandona, per poi tornare nel momento in cui Keith scoppia a ridere.  
  
C'è il sole. Sono in un posto in cui è ancora giorno e Keith indica la riva con un dito, prima di cercare di iniziare a nuotare senza però lasciargli la mano. Lance tira indietro il polso e sbuffa.  
  
“Cosa sapevi?” gli chiede, nuotando verso di lui. “Perché ti sei buttato da quel grattacielo? Sei -sei per caso impazzito?”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sembra genuinamente offeso dalle domande di Lance. Rimane a galla, muovendo ritmicamente mani e le gambe. Fa una smorfia, prima di ruotare gli occhi. “Tu mi hai detto che volevi farmi vedere che cosa vuol dire volare” risponde con tutta la semplicità del mondo. “Ma stavamo su un grattacielo. Quello non è volare. Allora abbiamo volato.”  
  
Lance deve prendere un respiro profondo per mantenere la calma. Ma in questo momento vorrebbe solo poter strozzare il tipo davanti a lui. “E se non ce l'avessi fatta?” gli chiede con un tono di voce molto più alto di quello che aveva deciso di avere.  
  
Keith, di nuovo, aggrotta le sopracciglia confuso. “A fare cosa, scusa?”  
  
“A prenderti!” grida Lance. “Se non ce l'avessi fatta? Se avessi tardato? Se non fossi riuscito a prenderti? Se... Se ti -lo sai che le persone non muoiono quando si buttano da un grattacielo non muoiono per l'impatto ma perché il cuore...”  
  
“Ma io ero tranquillo” è la risposta che arriva pacata. “Lo sapevo già che non sarebbe successo niente di brutto.”  
  
Lance e Keith rimangono in silenzio. Non può star dicendo sul serio. Non può essere così sicuro, così stupido. L'acqua è gelida e la coperta che li aveva coperti galleggia poco lontano da loro. Forse questa è una battaglia persa in partenza. Per quanto Lance sia stato nella sua testa, non capisce Keith. Non del tutto. Ci sono cose che fa, cose che dice, che non sembrano essere razionali, ma soltanto il suo puro istinto che prende il sopravvento. Forse non dovrebbero litigare adesso, ma una volta arrivati a riva. O forse...  
  
“Perché tu non mi faresti mai male.”  
  
Lance sbatte velocemente le palpebre. “Cosa?”  
  
“È una cosa a cui stavo pensando ultimamente.” Keith solleva una mano dall'acqua e la guarda in silenzio, per poi tornare a guardare Lance negli occhi. “La prima volta che ci siamo toccati nella chiesa e siamo finiti da...” Allarga le braccia e annuisce quando Lance annuisce. “E poi la stessa cosa quando abbiamo iniziato a usare i nostri poteri. Però poi... mi sono sempre chiesto perché non avesse funzionato, quella volta, perché non potevamo ancora batterci il cinque.”  
  
Lance ruota gli occhi. “Beh, sì, io non avevo il controllo sui miei poteri, quindi...”  
  
“ _Io_ non avevo il controllo” controbatte Keith. Poi arriccia le labbra e chiude la mano in un pugno. “Non avevo il controllo, ma non era una questione di poteri. Tu hai sempre detto che sembra una cosa -tipo, come se ti proteggesse, no? Il potere. Come se fosse una parte di te che ti protegge. E io ho pensato, forse -forse era la stessa cosa per me. La prima volta che il pugnale mi è comparso in mano era perché ne avevo bisogno, e la prima volta che ho curato qualcuno è stato perché...”  
  
“Perché io ne avevo bisogno. Okay. Ma tu hai sempre avuto il controllo. Più di quanto lo avessi io. Io vedevo cose e non volevo. Io mi trovavo da altre parti del mondo e non volevo. E tu intanto tiravi pugnali ai muri come se fossi nato per farlo. Quindi...”  
  
“Era perché i poteri non hanno il senso della metafora. L'inconscio. Volevo dire che l'inconscio non ha il senso della metafora. È tutto letterale. Io non mi avvicinavo alle persone. Non volevo. E quindi quando tu ti avvicinavi, io ti respingevo.”  
  
“Letteralmente.”  
  
Keith scrolla le spalle. Poi comincia a nuotare verso riva, anche se sapeva di non aver finito nessun discorso. Keith sbuffa, seguendolo a nuoto. Cercando di batterlo a nuoto, in realtà. Perché è questo che fa di solito, lui. Cerca di batterlo. Senza motivo. Solo perché -okay, non batterlo. Stare al suo fianco. Cerca di essere quella persona che riesce non a stargli dietro, ma a stargli accanto. Senza motivo.  
  
“Ma adesso è diverso?” gli deve comunque chiedere, quando sale a prendere aria, mentre prendono il ritmo del nuoto. Keith è più lento. Lance può permettersi di fermarsi a pochi passi dalla riva. Dove toccano. “È diverso, Keith?”  
  
Keith inclina la testa, riprende fiato. “Ovviamente è diverso” risponde ancora. Poi gli prende la mano con dei movimenti veloci, quasi rudi. “Noi ci tocchiamo, no?” chiede secco a sua volta. “Per questo sapevo che non mi sarebbe successo niente di brutto.”  
  
Lance lancia uno sguardo alle loro mani, poi agli occhi determinati di Keith. Ah. Okay. È proprio stupido. “Questo non cambia che non ti dovresti buttare dai grattacieli di Pechino. Perché sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto. Di tutto e tu saresti potuto morire” ribatte. A quanto pare, con Keith deve dire prima le cose ovvie e poi iniziare un discorso serio. “Se ti butti da un grattacielo, cadi sul marciapiede e muori.” Più semplice di così non può farla. Forse può usare le onomatopee.  
  
“Ma c'eri tu con me” controbatte ancora Keith. “Non mi sarebbe potuto succedere niente. Non mi può succedere niente di brutto. Perché ci sei tu.” Lascia andare la sua mano per posare entrambe le mani ai lati del viso di Lance, che ruota gli occhi. “Io posso chiudere gli occhi e lasciarmi portare da te, perché tu non mi faresti male e non lasceresti che nessun altro mi farebbe male.”  
  
“Guarda” lo interrompe Lance. “In questo momento, un pensierino sul farti male lo sto facendo.”  
  
Keith sbuffa una risata leggera. “Non è vero” ride, prima di girarsi di nuovo, lasciare andare il volto di Lance per continuare a camminare verso la riva. “Dobbiamo rifarlo, qualche volta.” Si gira verso di lui con una smorfia. “Buttarci dai grattacieli” risponde. Ah. Certo. Lance ha un attimino perso il filo del discorso. “Potremmo salire sulla Statua della Libertà e poi fare un bel salto. Oppure sulla Torre Eiffel. Oppure, non lo so, qualche altra parte molto alta.”  
  
Lance scuote la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. Non può imbambolarlo. Non può lasciarlo fare... “Sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa di brutto, lo sai? Potrebbe succedere anche adesso.” Stanno succedendo tante cose, troppe cose, tutte insieme. Quando Lance chiude gli occhi vede Keith si lascia cadere da un grattacielo. E non va bene. Ci sono cose che -ci sono momenti che... “Stai confondendo le acque?”  
  
“Ti sei fatto male quando ti ho toccato?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Allora ti ho toccato perché mi andava di toccarti. E mi sono buttato perché sapevo che non sarebbe successo niente di brutto. Pensavo fossi più veloce a capire le cose.”  
  
“Sto cercando di ragionare con un pazzo” borbotta Lance. Alza le ginocchia, per non essere rallentato dall'acqua. Deve sembrare ancora più stupido, mentre cammina così. “Cos'è cambiato?” gli chiede ancora. “Perché adesso non mi allontani letteralmente e metaforicamente?”  
  
“Tu staresti con me anche se non fossimo collegati.” Nemmeno si gira verso di lui per guardarlo. “Io l'ho capito, questo è cambiato.”  
  
Lance non capisce molto bene. Nel senso. Forse capisce. Conosce Keith abbastanza bene da sapere che questa potrebbe essere una delle dichiarazioni d'amore più profonde che gli potrà mai fare. Una dichiarazione di completa fiducia cieca in lui, è forse più di quanto Keith possa anche solo immaginare di avere. Dire: anche senza questi poteri -anche quella è una dichiarazione importante. Ma Lance non riesce a mettere insieme tutti questi punti. Non trova il nesso. Non capisce che cosa comporta tutto questo, perché Keith si sia buttato da un grattacielo, perché è scoppiato a ridere, perché...  
  
“E lo avresti capito -no. Tu staresti con me anche se non fossimo stati collegati?” gli chiede con la voce roca. È rimasto coi piedi in acqua, a guardare le spalle bagnate di Keith. È una domanda fondamentale. Lance se ne rende conto nello stesso momento in cui le sue parole escono dalla bocca. “Keith” lo chiama a bassa voce.  
  
Keith si gira lentamente verso di lui. Sembra essere confuso da questa conversazione, neanche avesse dato tutto questo per scontato. Come se stessero ripetendo ovvietà. “No” gli risponde con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Non lo avrei capito. Non sarei rimasto con te.”  
  
Lance si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo offeso. “Oh, beh, grazie” dice sarcasticamente, incrociando le braccia. Va sulla difensiva, ovviamente.  
  
Keith però ride leggermente, inclinando la testa. “Chiudi gli occhi, Lance” gli ordina.  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia ancora un po', guardandosi intorno e poi lanciando uno sguardo veloce a Keith. “Uhm.” Si morde il labbro inferiore e poi sospira. “Perché?”  
  
“Tu chiudili.”  
  
Lance non può non farlo. Deve essere una delle sue cose da fiducia. E non può perdere adesso la fiducia di Keith in questo modo. Quindi chiude gli occhi. Sente l'acqua gelida ai piedi, il sole che pizzica quel tanto che basta sulle guance, e il rumore dell'acqua che si sposta sotto il passo sicuro di Keith, in mezzo al brusio in sottofondo. E poi, di nuovo, la mano calda di Keith sul suo collo, che poi sale verso la sua mascella e si arriccia intorno all'orecchio.  
  
Lance sospira una risata, perché -beh, sì, questo tocco gli fa venire un po' dei brividi, un po' gli fa il solletico.  
  
“Hai paura che in questo momento potrei fare qualcosa per ferirti?” gli chiede in un sussurro Keith, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio. “Hai paura di me?”  
  
Lance, con gli occhi chiusi, sospira e scuote la testa. “Dovrei?” gli chiede, girando la testa verso la mano di Keith, che però l'aveva posata e reindirizzata in avanti, probabilmente verso il suo viso. Il brusio di sottofondo c'è ancora. Il vento tra le foglie. Le piccolissime onde che si infrangono sui sassi della riva. Alcuni uccelli che vogliono anticipare la primavera, anche se la stagione del ritorno nei loro nidi è ancora lontana. E poi il sospiro di Keith. “Va tutto bene? Apro gli occhi?”  
  
Keith posa le sue labbra sulla mascella di Lance. Non è un vero bacio. È un tocco che inizia e poi, così, finisce. Lance non saprebbe come altro descriverlo. Keith è leggero, delicato quando tocca altre persone. Non sa dare abbracci da orso e non stringe le mani con poi così tanta forza. Sembra aver paura di rompere le persone col solo tocco. Lance lo ha visto, in una sua paura. Le labbra di Keith poi si posano sul suo naso, e Lance lo deve arricciare un po', preso alla sprovvista, facendo ridere piano Keith.  
  
“A me non piace essere toccato. Non mi piace nemmeno essere guardato” mormora Keith. Bacia il lato delle labbra di Lance e Lance potrebbe avere ancora gli occhi chiusi, e potrebbe aver perso il respiro. “Ma volevo che tu mi guardassi. Volevo che tu mi toccassi. Questo è cambiato.” Una delle mani di Keith cade verso il suo petto dove il cuore di Lance potrebbe star esplodendo, sovrastando tutti i rumori intorno a loro. “Vivo nella chiesa perché quel bambino non è mai stato trovato e io non volevo essere trovato.” Sospira, stringendo tra le dita la maglietta bagnata di Lance. “Ma voglio essere trovato da te. Io voglio te. È questo che è cambiato.”  
  
Lance si tira in avanti, dove dovrebbero esserci le labbra di Keith, per poterlo baciare lui. E le sente, le labbra screpolate, il sapore leggermente salato, forse dovuto all'acqua, il respiro di Keith sulla sua pelle. E quella sensazione di freschezza che viene da un bacio. Keith stringe un po' di più la sua maglietta e anche lui si spinge in avanti, per passare un braccio dietro il collo di Lance, per tirarlo verso di lui, neanche Lance avesse voluto scappare, o rompere il loro bacio.  
  
Avrebbero potuto continuare così tutto il giorno. Lance si spinge verso Keith e Keith che lo tira verso di lui, ma perdono l'equilibrio e finiscono in acqua. E Keith sorride, scrollando le spalle e intrecciando i loro mignoli insieme. “Dovremmo provare a rifarlo, qualche volta” dice con un tono divertito.  
  
“Il bacio?” gli chiede Lance.  
  
“No, buttarsi da un grattacielo” risponde.  
  
Lance, forse, non ha fatto poi una stupidaggine così grande. Sbuffa una risata e si gratta la nuca. “Certo, buttarsi dal grattacielo” borbotta, mentre Keith piega il collo per potergli baciare un orecchio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> GIURO CHE HO PROVATO A TENERE DENTRO DI ME L'ANGST CHE VOLEVO METTERE. Ho cancellato, riscritto, ho sbattuto la testa contro la tastiera del computer, fatto mappe sui quaderni per vedere quanto potevo mettere e quanto no, ma ti giuro mi ci sono messa d'impegno davvero tanto. (poi vabbè, volevo mettere Adam e Shiro e mi dispiace di non averli inseriti, ma quando ho scritto la parte di Lance che riaccompagna a casa Keith mi è venuta fuori così triste che ho pensato mi avresti trovata e mandato topi morti a casa per vendicarti.) (mi dispiace.)
> 
> PER IL COW-T: il prompt usato è fiducia unilaterale, perché, beh, Lance si fida immediatamente di Keith, perché questa è la sua natura. In più, per la storia dei poteri e del collegamento, Lance avrebbe potuto chiudere gli occhi anche alla prima scena nella chiesa e lasciarsi guidare da Keith, ma sdgy-Keith ovviamente no. Anche se immagino tutto sia a livello abbastanza inconscio per lui. E Lance non ci sarebbe mai arrivato da solo. Amen.


End file.
